camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaea
Gaea (Γαία in Ancient Greek) is the primordial Greek goddess personifying the Earth, the third (in some stories first) being to arise from Chaos at the beginning of time. Her Roman counterpart is Terra. Though sometimes presented as a maternal figure, particularly toward her Titan children, she can also be very cruel. In the myths she mainly exists as an enemy of the Olympians, sending Typhon and later the Giants to overthrow them. She is, however, ironically somewhat responsible for their rise to power. History Gaea and her husband/son Ouranos were two of the first Greek (gods, giants, and Titans) to emerge at the beginning of the world. She was the Primordial Personification of the Earth, and he was the Primordial Personification of the Heavens. They became partners and brought forth their children; the Titans, the Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires. She was also the mother of the Protogenos Pontus, the primordial personification of the ocean. After Ouranos pushed the Hekatonkheires in Gaea's womb and the Cyclops into Tartarus, Gaea was furious. She asked her children to get rid of Ouranos so she could save her other children, and only Kronos was brave enough to do it. He took a scythe Gaea made and got rid of his father. However, Kronos didn't rescue his brothers, and Gaea was angry with him. Gaea then prophesied that Kronos in turn was destined to be overthrown by his own son, and so the Titan attempted to avoid this fate by devouring his young. Zeus, through deception by his mother Rhea, avoided this fate, and later rescues the Hekatonkheires from Gaea's womb and the Cyclops from Tartarus, and forced his father to vomit up his brothers and sisters. A war then started between the Titans and the gods, Hekatonkheires, and Cyclops. The young gods emerged victorious. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades used their father's scythe to chop Kronos into a thousand pieces as he did to Ouranos, and banished the other Titans who sided with Kronos into Tartarus with bonds that they will never break. Gaea's first attempt to avenge the Titans was, with the spirit of Tartarus, giving birth to Typhon. Typhon, being the father of all monsters, was one of the worst enemies Zeus and the Olympians had to face. He, with the help of Echidna, was able to render Zeus helpless and (because Zeus is immortal) imprison him in a cave. However, with the help of the other gods, Zeus, with his lightning bolts, was able to trap Typhon under Mount Etna. Gaea then made peace with the Olympians and promised not to bother the Olympians again. However, that was not Gaea's last attempt to overthrow the Olympians. She prophesied that Zeus' wife Metis would bear two children, first a daughter, and second a son who would eventually overthrow him. To avoid this fate, Zeus convinced Metis to transform into a fly, and then swallowed her. But it was too late. Metis already conceived a child. A few days later, Zeus received severe headaches. He convinced Hephaestus to axe his head open and out came a matured Athena. It is unknown if Metis escaped or not, but she never conceived the second child, so Gaea's plan, at least for a time, failed. Some time later, Gaea used the Giants she has been harboring during the First Olympian War to avenge the Titans by attacking Mount Olympus, only for them to be defeated by the Olympian gods and demigods. Appearance Because Gaea is literally the earth itself, she doesn't have a particular physical form to speak of. However, she tends to appear to people in the form of a woman made out of dirt with black hair, and wore a cloak and veil made of dust. Though made out of dirt in her half-concious state, she resembles her grandaughter Hera, but her appearance changes often. Though a powerful goddess, Gaea can't appear to people unless she has a substance to mold herself out of. Her eyes appear green and black, like the crust of the earth. Personality In many ways, Gaea is the ideal mother, loving her children first and foremost. She will do anything to protect them, even if it means taking the most extreme measures. It is because of this protectiveness that she is known to be very cruel to anyone who threatens them. Oddly, this includes the Gods, who are her own grandchildren, and even her husband Ouranos. Abilities *She presumably has a goddess' powers, but infinitely stronger as she is one of the Protogenoi. *Geokinesis: the ability to manipulate the earth. *She knows whatever happens on the earth. *She can show other people memories or visions from the past. *She can manifest from dirt, soil and dust while sleeping. *She can possess people for short periods of time when they're asleep. Category:Titanesses Category:Protogenoi Category:Immortals Category:Goddesses Category:Females Category:Children of Chaos